Mephistopheles
In the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, Mephistopheles is an Arch-Devil of Hell (Baator in later editions of the game), also known as the "Lord of No Mercy" and the "Cold Lord". Mephistopheles (or Mephisto for short) is the lord of Cania, the eighth plane of Hell. He was the main opponent of Baalzebul during the Reckoning of Hell, and still holds a claim to his own layer . He seeks to take Baalzebul's layer away from him, that he may gain enough power to one day challenge Asmodeus for rulership of all the Nine Hells. Description In the AD&D sourcebook Monster Manual II, Mephistopheles is a nine foot tall, blue-black humanoid with handsome, yet diabolical features. He has huge muscles that befit his great strength, and his speech is whispering wind. His wings, horns, and talons are deep blue and his scales are sooty black. His eyes are pale blue with red irises and pupils. In the 3E supplement Book of Vile Darkness, he is nine feet tall, with red skin, white eyes, horns, bat wings, and straight black hair. He wears flowing black capes and wields a three-pronged ranseur. Mephistopheles displays to the public world a face of charm, wit, and civility; however, he is infamous for flying into rages when in private and hides a terrible temper from public view . He is a schemer and although he has told Asmodeus to his face that he will rule hell in Asmodeus' stead, the Lord of the Nine allows him to remain in his position due to his more extreme hatred for Baalzebul. His schemes are also always flamboyant and flashy. For example, before the Reckoning he adopted the persona "Molikroth" and disposed of Mephistopheles using this method to ferret out traitors, killing any who aided "Molikroth" during this time. Vassals The following beings are among the most notable subjects of Mephistopheles. The forces at their disposal are listed, where appropriate: * Antilia- Lady Antilia, the High Cantor, is a beautiful half-devil/half-elven bard who leads her master's court in hymnals. It is rumored that she is his daughter. The result of a tryst between Lord Mephistopeles and a powerful elven queen turned hellfire cleric. She mirrors her "father's" appearance which further cements these suspicions. She is briefly mentioned in the Book of Vile Darkness. * Adonides - Steward (DR76) * Baalphegor - Consort to Mephistopheles (DR76) * Barbas - Chamberlain of Mephistar (DR76) * Bele - Justicar (DR76) * Bifrons - 26 companies of gelugons (DR76) * Hutijin - 2 companies of pit fiends (MM2) * Testaroun - Lord Testaroun is mentioned in the Book of Vile Darkness. He is an ancient red dragon who was brought to serve his new master through bribes of treasure. Testaroun's job is merely to make Lord Mephistopheles's throneroom look more foreboding. Unlike regulars of his kind, Testaroun can now breathe hellfire and is immune to cold, thanks to the personal attentions of his new patron. Mephistopheles in other media Mephistopheles appeared as himself, Lord of Cania, in the computer role-playing game Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark, where he planned to invade the city of Waterdeep and lay claim to Faerun and later Toril. The player is supposed to defeat Mephistopheles in order to finish the game. As well, in the said game, Mephistopheles did not destroy his traitorous generals after the Molikroth Rebellion, but rather banished them by the power of their true names. Mephistopheles is also the patron deity of characters Komiyan and Gort in the Keenspot webcomic Darken. He lays the quest upon Gort that drives the main plot of the comic forward . Creative origins Mephistopheles is named for the Mephistopheles of Christian mythology. References * Cook, Monte. Book of Vile Darkness (Wizards of the Coast, 2002). * Greenwood, Ed. "The Nine Hells Part II." Dragon #76 (TSR, 1983). * Gygax, Gary. "From the Sorcerer's Scroll: New Denizens of Devildom." Dragon #75 (TSR, 1983). * Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual II (TSR, 1983). *Larme, John. Dangerous Games? Censorship and "Child Protection" http://www.members.tripod.com/anthonylarme/gc/gamesthesis.pdf (2000). * Laws, Robin D, and Robert J Schwalb. Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells (Wizards of the Coast, 2006). * Olson, Dave. "Heart of Hellfire Mountain." Dungeon #140 (Wizards of the Coast, November 2006). * Pramas, Chris. Guide to Hell (TSR, 1999). Category:Archdevils